Hope for the Future
by PNHornsby
Summary: This story takes place a few days after the last show of season seven. Requiem


Scully's apartment 9:45 A.M

Scully, laying in bed, looking out her window, watching the birds in the tree. As she watched a Mommy bird carry a worm up to her nest in the tree, Scully started to cry. If there was anything in this world that Scully ever wanted, it was to find true love and have a baby. But after her abduction and the test, that was done on her, Scully was lift barren. Thought that she would never beadle to have a baby.

But two nights ago, Scully fainted and the LoneGun Men rush her to the hospital. The next day, when the doctor came to tell Scully what was a wrong with her, she did not know what to say. She sat in the bed with her mouth open. After about two minutes, Scully pulled herself back together. The doctor showed Scully the test results, but she still could not believe it. She is pregnant.

A big smile spread across Scully face as the good new sit in. But someone from the FBI came and told Scully that Mulder was missing. As Scully hopes for life was building up, they were knocked right back down.

Later that day, Skinner came by to tell Scully what happen. But she told him she already hear. Than Scully told Skinner about her being pregnant and asked him not to tell anyone. Then she lost it, Scully could not hold it in any longer.

Skinner let her cry before he asked her anything. "Is it Mulder?" Skinner asked when Scully stopped crying. Scully just sat there. Skinner felt sorry for Scully, he left the room so she could be by herself.

Yesterday when the doctor released Scully, Skinner stopped by to tell Scully to take a week off. At first, Scully refused, but Skinner said she did not have a choose.

Scully whipped a tear away from her eye as she watched the Mother and Father bird stand together, protecting their nest.

"Scully, I hate it when you cry," Scully hear Mulder's voice say. Scully turned around and saw Mulder stand on the other side of the bed. Mulder smiled at Scully, than sat down on the bed.

"Mulder, I thought I would never see you again." Scully said as she sat up. Mulder took Scully in his arms and whipped her tears away. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder as tight as she could.

"Scully, not so tight, you're going to brake a rid." Mulder said pulling Scully close to his chest. They stayed this way for a while until Scully raised her head to look up at Mulder.

"Mulder, I've something to tell you," Scully said. Mulder smiled down at Scully as he smoothed her hair back. "You're not going to believe this. It's hard for me to believe." Scully paused for a long time before she went on. Mulder watched her the whole time.

"I'm pregnant," Scully finally said. Mulder's mouth spread into a big smile. He kissed Scully, than pull her back against his chest. Scully closed her eyes, and listed to Mulder's heart bet.

Than Scully heard someone knocking at her door. When Scully opened her eyes, Mulder was gone. She was holding her pillow to her chest. It was all a dream. Scully felt her heart break all over again.

The knocking at her door counted. Scully got out ofbed to answer her door. "Who is it?" She called before she looked throw the peephole.

"It's me, Dana." Scully heard her Mother call back. Scully opened the door and let Mrs. Scully in.

"Mom, what are you doing back already? I thought your plane didn't arrive until 4:15 this even." Scully said as she followed her Mother into the living room. Mrs. Scully had been in California, visiting Bill Jr. and his family.

Mrs. Scully took her coat off and sat down on the couch. She looked at her daughter and held her hand out to Scully. Scully took her Mom's hand and sat down beside her.

"I came home last night. I had this feeling that something was wrong. I had a dream, almost like the one I had when you were taking. But this time, it was Fox." Mrs. Scully said as she pushed a piece of Scully's hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Please tell me I wrong." Mrs. Scully whispered.

Scully looked up at her Mother, her eyes felled with tears. Scully bit her lower lip and than said, "I wish I could. He's been gone three days now."

"What happen?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"They took him. We went back to Oregon, you know, our first case, and they took. ,

him. "

"Who took him?"

"The ones I don't believe in." Scully said in a quick breath. She gasped as she fought back the tears.

Mrs. Scully took her daughter in her arms, and Scully could not fight the tears any more. Scully cried for the longest time. She knew she had to let it out. She cried in front of Skinner, but she forces herself to stop.

When Scully was throu crying, Mrs. Scully went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea. And to give Scully time to calm down. As she fixed Scully's tea, something told Mrs. Scully not to make it to strong. Than she poured herself a cup.

Mrs. Scully walked back into the living room, and handed Scully her tea. She sat down, sipped her tea, and watched Scully.

"Dana, " Mrs. Scully said braking the silence. Scully looked up. "You and Fox are more then just friends, aren't you?"

Scully looked down at her cup of tea. "Yes, we are." Scully answered her Mother as she raised her head back up.

"Dana, Fox will come back to you, and when he does, you take a hold of him and don't let go." Mrs. Scully said with her hands on Scully's shoulders. Scully smiled and taken one of her Mother's hands in hers.

"Mom, there's more." Scully said in a low voice. "And please don't tell anybody. I'm. .. I'm pregnant."

"Dana, oh, Honey, that's great. But how? I thought you couldn't get pregnant." Mrs. Scully said over joy.

"I don't know how. When I was taking, they were supposed to have remove my ova. But I am, I'm pregnant. I had the doctor run the test twice." Scully said Scully's face lit up as she thought about the baby she was can:y:ing.

Mrs. Scully stayed with her daughter most of the day. Around eight o'clock, when she saw that Scully was going to be O.K., Mrs. Scully went home.

At nine-thirty, Scully was getting ready for bed. But before she climbed into the bed, Scully looked out her window. Looked up into the sky, at what stars she could see. And said out loud as she rubbed her stomach, "Mulder, where ever you are, I will find you. And when I do, you're not going to believe what I have to tell you."


End file.
